The Golden Shiruken
by Ainesuna
Summary: Chap 3! / Keanehan-keanehan muncul ketika keluarga kecil Uchiha pindah ke rumah baru. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Sasuke cs ketika menemukan Golden Shiruken? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1 : KETIKA mereka pergi

******—**The Golden Shiruken—

**.**

**By : Ainesuna**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Bab I : **_**KETIKA**_** mereka pergi.**

**.**

* * *

Hari yang cerah. Di film-film biasanya, inilah awal cerita yang sangat memungkinkan untuk memulai hari baru mereka dengan gembira. Tapi tidak sekarang untuk Sasuke. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai cuaca hari ini, tapi ia hanya tidak bersemangat untuk memulainya. Apalagi keluarga mereka merencanakan untuk pindah pada hari ini.

"Bantulah Kaa-san, Sasuke," Kata Itachi. "sepertinya dia butuh bantuan."

"Iya, iya." Kata Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Iya, Sasuke," sahut ibunya, "tolong bawakan beberapa koper ini ke kereta." Seperti yang dikatakan Itachi, Mikoto—Ibunya—memang membutuhkan bantuan. Tidak mungkin, kan, seorang wanita setengah tua—walaupun terlihat masih muda—ini megangkat koper-koper berat sendirian?

"Kaa-san, kenapa kita harus pindah? Apakah kita tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Ibunya yang sedang di luar, di halaman, hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, "Hmm... aku tidak mengeti, kenapa kau masih saja ingin berada di tempat ini." Akhirnya Mikoto menjawab. Masih berkutat dengan koper-kopernya, sesekali mengusapkan peluh yang menetes di dahinya dengan kain bagian lengan pakaiannya.

"Menurutku, aku juga setuju dengan Sasuke, sih." Itachi menyahut. "Kita sudah mempunyai banyak teman disini, kenapa kita mesti pindah?" Itachi mengerling rumahnya. Tampak sangat tidak elit untuk seorang Uchiha. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka—Keluarga Uchiha—? Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dengan Uchiha? Rumah yang mereka tempati selama kurang lebih 6 tahun itu, sudah (sangat) tidak layak.

Lalu memberikan senyuman aneh kepada Sasuke. "Kaa-san harus bilang apa ya dengan kalian..." gumam Mikoto yang terdengar resah.

Sasuke mendekati sosok ibunya, "Ya, tidak apa-apa kalau Kaa-san tidak ingin cerita." Kata Sasuke sambil memegangi bagian belakang _dress_ Mikoto. Mikoto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu, lalu mengelus rambut gelap Sasuke. Tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku tidak yakin," gumam Itachi. "Apakah ini benar-benar rumahnya? Maksudku ini rumah yang Kaa-san pilih?"

"Hm... kurasa tidak terlalu jelek." Kata Sasuke. Setiap katanya terdengar sangat polos. Yah... memangnya apa yang bisa dikatakan oleh anak berusia 9 tahun selain berkata jujur?

Walaupun sebenarnya, Sasuke pasti sama kagetnya dengan Itachi tentang halaman rumah itu. "Yah... tidak terlalu buruk memang, tapi rumahnya... er... angker?"

"Kedengarannya aneh. Tapi, apakah kalian hanya ingin memandangi rumah itu dari luar, hm?" lanjut Mikoto, "Ayo bantu Kaa-san!"

Gumaman kecil terdengar samar dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi masih memikirkan tentang gaya rumah ini. Walaupun sedang membawa koper-koper besar juga berat, dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang rumah itu.

Rumahnya terskesan seperti rumah-rumah biasa. Tapi satu tambahan plus disini. Rumah ini setidaknya jauh lebih baik dari pada rumah Uchiha kecil di Konoha kemarin. Yang membedakan disini hanyalah auranya. Terasa mencekam di setiap jejaknya. Entah itu haya pikiran saja, atau memang ini bebenar-benar ada 'penunggunya'?

—entahlah, Itachi punya banyak buku tentang horor. Rumah-rumah hantu. Dan setan-setan. Rumah satu ini memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari rumah biasanya. Sebelumnya di Konoha, mereka menempati rumah minimalis yang tidak elit, memang. Satu ini? Itachi tidak yakin Mikoto bisa membeli rumah sebesar ini, apalagi rumah ini memiliki gaya khas tradisional jepang yang sudah jarang keberadaannya di Konoha.

Ini memang bukan Konoha, kan? Mereka sudah meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Mungkin berangkat kemari dan memulai hidup baru disini menyenangkan.

Ibu beserta 2 anak lelakinya itu mulai menyusuri halaman super luas rumah ini. Rumput-rumputnya tumbuh liar, seperti belum pernah di potong selama 8 tahun terakhir, membuat Sasuke yang berbadan kecil sulit untuk berjalan—apalagi karena membawa _beban_ koper yang ia tenteng.

"Bisa membawanya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi penuh kelembutan. "Apakah aku bisa membantumu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih, Nii-san." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya? Itu, Kaa-san _keberatan_ sepertinya..." itachi meninggalkan Sasuke di halaman.

Apakah tidak ada rumah yang lebih bagus dari pada ini?, pikir Sasuke. Melihatnya pun merasa sedikit takut. Lalu apa yang di katakan kepada Itachi dan Ibunya tadi? Bocah 9 tahun berbohong? Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat hati ibunya sakit.

Sasuke masih berada di halaman, berusaha menyingkirkan rumput-rumput liar dari lintasannya menuju pintu depan rumah itu. Tali sepatunya mengendur, membuat Sasuke semakin sulit berjalan. Ia memutuskn untuk menaruhkan barang bawaannya di samping, lalu berjongkok untuk membenahi simpul sepatunya.

Sreeeeggg...

"Apa itu?" sumsum lanjutan Sasuke reflek.

Bukan suara pintu berderit—yang entah kapan pintunya sudah terbuka. Suara itu berasal dari belakang Sasuke. "Si—siapa disana?" tanya Sasuke lagi entah pada siapa. Tidak ada seorang pun dibelakangnya.

Sasuke sesegera mungkin menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin itu hanya suara dahan pohon—pikirnya. Sasuke kembali bangkit dan memandangi bagian depan rumah itu sejenak. Tampak mirip seperti rumah-rumah hantu di buku cerita Itachi. Dahan-dahan pohon kering juga menambah kesan mengerikan atas rumah bergaya aneh itu.

"Hhhh... apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Merutuki pikirannya yang sudah menjamah bagian yang paling mengerikan di rumah itu.

Dengan cepat, dia menyahut tas kopernya lalu berlari ke depan pintu rumah. Mikoto dan Itachi sudah tidak lagi berdiri di sana. Mungkin sudah masuk.

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang Sasuke miliki, dia memasuki ruangan pertama di rumah barunya. Gelap. Sangat gelap. Apa Ibunya tidak menghidupkan lampu di tempat ini?

Lorongnya sangat suram. Aura-aura aneh merangsang bulu-bulu halus di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aku ini Uchiha. Aku harus berani." Gumam Sasuke entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Apapun itu, semua itu, kebanyakan yang ia lihat sebelumnya, Sasuke tak pernah melihat lorong sesuram itu. Bahkan, rumah lamanya yang kondisinya tidak bisa dibilang lebih bagus dari pada yang ini.

Auranya begitu mencekam. Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata lebih, selain melihat ke sekelilingnya serta menggumamkan sesuatu yang terlalu tak jelas, "Kaa-san..." siapa yang bisa mendengarnya? —terlalu pelan, Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" / "HUAAAH!" Sasuke terkejut.

"Oh... kau Itachi, mengagetkanku!" ternyata Itachi.

"Kenapa memangnya? —tunngu, kau kaget? Adikku yang paling pemberani ini kaget? —atau takut~?" Itachi menggodanya.

"Aku tidak takut, Ita-nii!" mukanya memerah.

"Yah, sudahlah... kau pasti tidak menyangka, kan? Ternyata rumah ini _keren_ juga." Dia berbalik, "Kaa-san memang pintar memilih..."

"Kuaras begitu..." suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, dusta Sasuke etah keberapa kalinya.

"OK, kalau begitu." Itachi melanjutkan, "apa kau mau makan?"

"Tentu!"

"Anak-anak..." Mikoto membuka suara di makan malam pertama rumah baru mereka, "Tadi, kalian penasaran, kan, kenpa Kaa-san memilih rumah _keren_, _ini_?

"Tuh, kan. Aku bilang apa, rumah ini kerennnn~" senggol Itachi disela makan.

"Ishhh..."

"Ahahaha... ternyata bukan Kaa-san saja yang menganggap rumah ini keren..." Oh tidak—Mikoto mendengar gurauan Itachi.

"Yah... itu aku! Kurasa Sasuke sedikit tidak menyukainya..." itachi melirik kearah Sasuke dengan sinis, memojokkannya dalam _hal_ ini.

Bukan sedikit, tapi _sungguh_ tidak meyukainya, pikir Sasuke.

"Ok, mungkin kalau aku memberi tahu_ hal ini_. Kalian pasti menyukai_nya_.

"APA KAA-SAN?!" Itachi histeris. Mungkin karna dia sudah menyukai rumah baru ini, sesudah diberitahu oleh ibunya, akan tambah menyukainya.

"Ahahaha... begini. Rumah ini sebenarnya..." Mikoto menggantungkan kalimatnya—membuat Itachi makin histeris dan Sasuke yang memajukan wajahnya sambil menyipitkan mata.

* * *

***TBC***

* * *

**(A/N) = Ai Note**

Woke, tuh kan. apa yang dibilang sama mbak Isa ada benernya juga. Ai ini syndrome =.= suka plin-plan sama yang namanya cerita. Ini cerita cuman buat ngeluarin unek-unek yang selama ini ngendap di dasar kepala patrick star!

apaan coba cerita kaya gini? ntar Ai coba deh, kalau setidaknya ada 3 review, Ai lanjutin ini cerita 'O')/

*kesannya ngenes, yah?*

**minta reviewnya** dong! m(_ _)m** biar Ai dapet kerjaan selain tidur**... boleh? *w*


	2. Chapter 2 : KETIKA ada orang baru

******—**The Golden Shiruken—

**.**

**By : Ainesuna**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning! **: **T** rated. Mungkin genrenya akan seperti ini di chap mendatang **Family/Friendship/Adventure/Fantasy**. Typo(s). Diksinya mbleret. Sumpah kalo baca bikin kita ketiduran sangking bosennya =.= dan bener-bener nggak sempurna *pundung*

* * *

.

**Bab II : **_**KETIKA**_** ada orang baru**

**.**

* * *

"hihihi... rumah ini milik Kaa-san." lesu—mereka semua kecewa.

"Ku kira apa... tentu saja ini rumah Kaa-san, iya tidak?" Itachi merengut. Sudah tidak histeris seperti sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menghela napas berat, "hhhh..." bahunya lemas.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu, Itachi. Maksudnya ini milik keluarga besar Kaa-san." Mikoto menghentikan acara _menyuapkan_ makanan kemulutnya. "Kau tau, kan. Kaa-san sebenarnya dari klan apa?"

"Yeah... Kurokawa_***)**_." Jawab Itachi malas-malasan.

"Begitu! Ini milik klan Kaa-san!" Mikoto menekankan seluruh katanya.

"BENARKAH?!" Itachi mulai histeris lagi.

"Ya, dan kau... Sasuke, apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Hmmm... aku menyukai_nya_." Sasuke mendelik, "tapi... rumah ini mengerikan..." kembali , dia merasakan hal aneh disekitarnya. Terasa begitu... begitu asing.

"Mungkin... kau akan menyukainya suatu saat nanti, Sasuke."

Yah, kuharap juga _begitu_, pikir Sasuke.

"Malam ini dan seterusnya, Itachi tidur di kamar depan. Ok, itachi?"

"Hn." Itachi hanya mengangguk. Dimana saja, asalkan ada buku, Itachi betah.

"Kaa-san akan tidur di kamar belakang." Guliran mata Mikoto kearah Sasuke, "Hm... dan jika kau takut Sasuke, aku menempatkanmu di kamar tengah. Adil, kan?" cerah.

"Yah... sedikit setuju. Tapi nanti, kalau jam berapa pun aku masuk kamar Kaa-san—dan mengganggu—tidak apa-apa, kan?" wajahnya memelas.

"Iyah..."

Kenapa mereka tidak tidur di latai atas? Rumah ini, kan memiliki 3 lantai—besar bukan? Keluarga Kurokawa memang jaya dulunya. Dan entah karena apa, tiba-tiba semuanya musnah karena di serang oleh sekelompok ninja bernama _Akatsuki_. Hmm... ninja? Tentu saja!

Kurokawa juga termasuk klan shinobi. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke dan Itachi tidak di didik menjadi seorang ninja?

Jawabnya, karena Uchiha Fugaku—ayah Sasuke dan Itachi, sekaligus suami Mikoto—meninggal. Bahkan sebelum beliau meninggal, kondisi keluarga kecil Uchiha ini lebih—jauh lebih baik dari pada sekarang. Setelah Fugaku, yang juga pemimpin Uchiha meninggal, seharusnya Itachi-lah yang mewarisinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Paman licik mereka, Madara. Dialah yang _sekarang_ menguasai Uchiha. Begitu merumitkan sesudahnya. Mereka ditelantarkan, tak diperhatikan. Bahkan mereka dibuang. Bagaimana bisa hidup tanpa apa-apa? Apalagi Mikoto waktu itu sedang hamil besar anak keduanya, Sasuke. Betapa susahnya mereka.

Dan setelah itu, Mikoto tidak ingin anaknya menjadi ninja. Apalagi ninja yang bermarga Uchiha. Dia terlalu dendam dengan _Uchiha_.

Kelak nanti, jika Itachi benar-benar menjadi ninja bermarga Uchiha, dia akan _dianggap_ kembali pada Uchiha. Dan Mikoto tidak—samasekali tidak menyukainya.

.

.

"Hoaaaammm!"

"Ahaha... bagaimana tidurmu tadi, Itachi?" tanya sang bunda.

"Yah... lumayan nyenyak. Jika memang _dia_ tidak menggangguku setiap menitnya." Sinis.

"Dia? Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Mikoto terlihat panik, "Ohya, dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia tidur. Tadi malam, dia terus-terusan tanya padaku, Kaa-san. 'Itachi-nii, kau sudah tidur?' atau 'Itachi-nii sudah bermimpi?' bahkan 'Itachi-nii! Jangan tidur!' —hhh~" kata Itachi panjang lebar sambil meniru gaya Sasuke—yang ketakutan—tadi malam.

"Kalau begitu, 1 jam lagi. Kaa-san tunggu di ruang makan, yah?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Hn."

.

.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana kalau rumah ini diberi penerangan yang lebih?" Sasuke bergidik, "Ini mengerikan..."

"Hihihi... kau ini, Sasuke. Ada-ada saja. Kau takut?" Mikoto membelai lembut rambut hitam Sasuke—sedikit mengingatkannya tentang _Fugaku_.

"Tidak, hanya... um... ini kurang terang. Ya! Kurang terang!"

Seseorang membawa segelas air, duduk di sebelah adiknya. Meneguk pelan dan matanya sinis kembali, "Bilang saja _takut_, kenapa harus bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!" Sasuke berkelit.

"Lalu, siapa yang tadi malam suruh jagain? Siapa yang tadi malam suruh 'itachi-nii, jangan tidur!' Siapa, hm?"

Lengkungan bibir Sasuke terbentuk, masih berkelit dengan alasan bodohnya. "Aku ini takut gelap, tau?!"

Melihat kedua anaknya yang saling memajukan wajahnya, menepis semua alasan, Mikoto angkat bicara, "Sudah! Hihihi... kalian ini lucu. Seperti ini saja di ributkan. Sasuke, kalau kamu takut, tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar, kamu kan masih kecil. Memangnya lilin di kamarmu mati? Atau kurang banyak?"

"Kurang banyak dan pasti tidak mati!" tuduh Itachi.

"Argghhh—sudahlah, aku ingin main."

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Apa kau but—" Mikoto mencegah.

"TIDAK!" marah. Itachi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan sifat adik kecilnya.

.

.

"Itachi-nii, main keluar, _yuk_!" ajak Sasuke, pulih dengan penyakit _ngambek_-nya.

"Mau kemana? Keluar, katamu?" masih tidak meninggalkan jejak setiap kata di bukunya. "Yang benar saja..."

"Memangnya yang benar apa?" Sasuke nampak kesal, "Dari pada disini!"

"Disini? Sini..!" Itachi menyuruhnya duduk di sofa sampinya—sedikit berdebu. "Duduk manis disini, lalu, aku akan memberimu buku cerita yang bagus!" Itachi mengutek-utek rak buku kecilnya. "Ini dia..." gumamnya.

"Hhh~ cerita?" Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya, dia tidak terlalu minat dengan ratusan kata-kata yang berderetan seperti kereta.

"Ya! Coba baca yang satu ini! Lihat, aku yakin anak-anak _normal _seusimu pasti suka. Dulu-_pun_ aku menyukainya..."

"Tch... fantasi." Keluh Sasuke saat membaca judul buku yang diberikan Itachi.

"Memangnya kau tidak menyukainya?" Itachi prihatin—adiknya tidak menyukai hal yang _biasanya_ paling disukai anak-anak sukai. Bukan lagi _normal_.

"Ahh~ membosankan!" desah Sasuke frustasi.

"OK! Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan diluar? Mencari cacing? Kulihat di halaman depan banyak tempat lembab, pasti banyak cacing—"

"Kita bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berguna dari pada menangkap cacing. Kita potongi saja hutan itu!"

"Hutan?—OK! Hutan rumput liar, kan maksudnya?!" Itachi antusias. "_C'MON!_"

.

.

Mereka mencari peralatan berkebuh seperti biasanya di gudang belakang rumah tua itu, tapi tidak ada. Di dapur, nihil. Kamar mandi? Ngelantur. Ruang bawah tanah? Gelap—Sasuke takut. Kamar? bodoh! Mencari alat berkebun di kamar? yang benar saja. Ruang tamu? Oh~ tidak!

"Hhh~ Sasuke, kita belum melakukan apa-apa selain memutari rumah _keren_ ini! 2 jam terakhir." Itachi mulai jengkel.

"Kalau tidak ada di rumah, pasti di luar rumah!" Baka! Sasuke, Itachi tau dia masih kecil. Ucapan bodoh yang seharusnya menambah kejengkelannya kepada adik kecil ditahan.

"Yah, itu pasti!" Itachi menunjuk sebuah gubuk tua dekat gudang.

Sasuke rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus jika mereka mencarinya di tempat seperti itu. Lalu? Daripada mati berdiri tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lebih mending Sasuke membunuh rasa takutnya.

Glek... Sasuke menelan seperempat ludahnya, berharap-harap cemas dengan keadaan menegangkan bagi anak berusia 9 tahun. "Itachi-nii, kau saja yang masuk. Ya?"

"Hah? Sendiri? Yang benar saja. Aku juga takut." Itachi melanjutkan, "Kau takut, aku takut. Kita takut. Kalau kita takut, berarti kita tidak usah kesana." Itachi menunjuk-nunjuk gubuk tua itu. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kembali ke kamar? tenang, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu kembali ke kamar _suram_-mu!" Itachi mendelik melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Lalu ap–"

"Baca buku cerita!" Itachi histeris.

.

.

"Kau punya berapa buku seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari deretan kata-kata aneh yang _sebenarnya_ tidak dia baca.

"Uhmm... waktu aku seusiamu, 300 buku mungkin." Jawab Itachi bangga.

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah membaca semuanya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Yah—hari tanpa membaca itu tidak asik." Secara tidak langsung Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku jadi nii-san, pasti kertas-kertas ini sudah ku jadikan bola kertas mainan. Kan asik main bola..." Sasuke membuang buku yang diberikan oleh Itachi ke sembarang arah.

"Hhh~ tidak boleh ada yang memperlakukan bukuku seperti itu! Sasuke, _keluar_!" Itachi marah besar. hey—hey... kita tau Sasuke hanya bercanda.

DERR!

Pintu kamar Itachi tertutup rapat.

"Ada apa denganku tadi, aku keceplosan..." aku Sasuke. "Hhh~ lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?"

Dia teringat sesuatu, seseorang yang hanya melintas di matanya pagi ini. Mikoto?

"Dimana Kaa-san?" gumaman-gumaman aneh keluar dari mulut bocah 9 tahun.

.

.

Dia mencari-cari Mikoto ke kamarnya, tidak ada. Entah _kesambet_ apa, dia menceri ke belakang rumah, di dekat kebun tomat—dan sedikit tanaman liar di dekat pagar.

"Kaa-san!" teriak Sasuke, menyadari seorang wanita berambut hitam, juga bermata yang sewarna.

"Ahh~ Sasuke, kukira kau bersama Itachi!"

"Memang iya, tapi tadi." Sasuke mendekati Ibunya, meniti sebuah papan yang menutupi lubang besar yang kegunaannya belum diketahui.

"Hati-hati... lubangnya cukup dalam, jangan sampai terpeleset!"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Duduk di sebelah Ibunya, dia merangkul sebelah tangan Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, kenapa kau membaca?" polos, "bukankah membaca itu membosankan?" selalu seperti ini, cari perhatian.

Setelah menutup buku tebal yang sudah di baca setengahnya, dia menoleh. "Itu bagus..."

"Itachi-nii juga menyukainya. Dan... sebenarnya apa sih gunanya kertas-kertas itu?" ini polos atau bodoh?

"Itachi-nii suka membaca? Tentu saja. Memangnya Sasuke tidak suka membaca?" dia ibunya, sejak kecil memang tau apa yang disukai dan _tidak disukai_ anaknya.

"Yah... menurutku itu hal yang membosankan."

"Aku dengar tadi, Itachi marah-marah, ya?" _sukurin_ kau Sasuke, kedengeran sama _mama_ mu!

"Hbbtt—ya!"

"Jangan merengut seperti ikan makarel, Sasuke. Em. Em_****)**_" Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tangannya berada di depan wajah.

"Uhmmm... Iya, Kaa-san. Aku tadi keceplosan. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam Itachi masih marah? Aku sendiri..."

"Apa kau butuh teman, Sasuke?" —bergidik—"Maksudku, teman seusiamu. Akhir-akhir ini, kau jarang sekali bermain dengan orang lain selain Itachi. Kau kesepian?"

Eng. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Yah—apalagi disini jarang ada orang lewat." Tetangga saja tidak punya!

Rumah ini dikelilingi oleh batang bambu. Dimana-mana. Setiap sudut halaman rumah. Kecuali bagian barat rumah ini, ada sungainya. Sungai yang dulunya masih kawasan klan Kurokawa. Sungainya berarus deras, jadi jarang ada yang pergi ber-_MCK_ di tempat itu. Anak-anak? Dimana tempatnya anak-anak? Atau taman bermain untuk anak? Jauh sana. Di dekat sekolah akademi biasa. Jangan berharap sekolah disini seperti sekolah-sekolah di Konoha. Gakure satu ini, memang bukan lagi desa _shinobi_. Warga disini lebih menginginkan perdamaian, menghindari konflik antar ninja. Tapi kabarnya seorang salah satu dari legenda sannin berada di sini.

Memang mengerikan untuk warga desa. Dan itu hanya kabar, kita belum mengetahuinya. Apalagi disini sedang tak ada masalah-masalah berarti—mungkin hanya para petani di desa selatan sedikit kekurangan air. Bukan masalah-masalah penting. Untuk Orochimaru sendiri-pun, yang menyebarkan kabar bahwa dia ada di sekitar sini adalah salah seorang ninja chunnin dari Konoha. Waktu misi di desa ini untuk mencari tau tentang Neko-mahal yang hilang beberapa bulan terakhir. Tapi mereka bertemu dengan seseorangberambut hitam, berkulit pucat. Tangan-tangannya lemah—lumpuh.

Jounnin aneh yang bekerja di hokage mansion yang mengartikan bahwa dia adalah Orochimaru. Jounnin itu memang belum bisa membuktikan hal tersebut. Benarkah Orochimaru ada di desa _mantan_ shinobi Kurokawa?

Kalau memang benar, Ini bahaya!

"Teman itu kan perlu. Ya kan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu!" wajahnya berubah aneh, "aku juga sudah bosan dengan Itachi-nii terus!"

"Ok, Ok! Memang dari dulu kau selalu bersama Itachi. Aku tau kau bosan..." Mikoto mengelus-elus rambutnya. Kaku.

"Uhmm... bagaimana kalau aku panggilkan teman untukmu?"

Sasuke semangat, "Benarkah?" tubuhnya menegang, "Hai, Hai. Aku mau! Aku mau!"

"Hehe... nanti yahh!"

.

.

"Itachi-nii! Kembalikan bajuku!" teriak Sasuke.

Yang di teriaki dari tadi hanya memasang wajah-polos-nya, "Apa?"

"Itu bajuku, kan?!"

"Siapa bilang? Ini dulunya bajuku, Kaa-san itu pilih kasih, bajuku dikasihin ke kamu!" tuduh Itachi membawa nama ibunya.

"Heuh? Apa kau mau memakainya lagi?!"

"Aku tidak akan memakainya lagi~ ini juga sudah tidak muat buatku. Aku mau merobeknya. Untuk mengelap buku-bukuku. _Mereka_ sudah sedikit berdebu."

"APA?!" baju biru lengan panjang, berleher tinggi itu menjadi baju favorit Sasuke dari dulu. Memang itu sebenarnya milik _Aniki_-nya, dia sudah mengincar baju itu dari pertama Itachi dan Kaa-san-nya membeli. Karena ukuran _S_ waktu itu kosong, jadi, Sasuke berharap-harap suatu hari nanti mendapatkan baju idamannya.

Adu kekuatan tangan, tarik-tarikan, antara Itachi dan Sasuke-pun tak ter relakan.

CKLEEEK...

Suara serak pintu utama sepertinya terbuka. Mengehentikan kegiatan bodoh kakak-beradik. Mikoto.

"Itachi, Sasuke...!" panggil Ibu mereka.

"Ah~ Kaa-san!" Itachi mendekati Ibunya, masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Sasuke tak mau kalah, dia mulai mengadu, "Kaa-san, bajuku mau diminta Nii-san!" merengut,

"Ah?," Mikoto kaget.

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Aku hanya bercanda tadi–Eh, Hey!" Itachi melirik seseorang yang ada di belakang ibunya.

"Siapa dia, Kaa-san?" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Yo!," sapa anak kecil yang berada di belakang ibunya, "_Hajimemashite__*****)**_!"

"Ihihihi... sini masuk dulu..." kata Mikoto.

.

.

"Bagini, Itachi, Sasuke..." Mikoto menelan seluruh makanannya, "ini Naruto, dia anaknya teman Kaa-san."

Orang yang bernama Naruto itu hanya nyengir-nyengir bangga. Apa dia teman yang dimaksud Kaa-san?, pikir Saasuke.

"Dia teman kalian." _Bingo_ Sasuke!

"Ahh~ salam kenal, namaku Itachi..." Itachi menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Hehehe... Naruto, salam kenal..." Anak berambut pirang itu menjabat tangan Itachi. Apa ya yang ada di pipi-nya itu? Tato? Kumis? Apa _sih_, ahh~ aneh lah.

Setelah Itachi, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti_ Aniki_-nya. Berkenalan. "Jadi, sekarang Sasuke sudah punya teman. Iya-kan?" Mikoto tersenyum.

Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia melihat Mikoto tersenyum. Wanita itu memang murah senyum. Tapi semenjak meninggalnya Fugaku, senyumnya terasa sangat aneh. Tapi bukan untuk yang satu ini. Senyumnya terlihat tulus. Mungkin karna tidak akan lagi melihat dan mendengar Sasuke ketakutan di rumah _barunya_. Mungkin dengan adanya Naruto sedikit membantu meringankan _penyakit_ Sasuke.

"Jadi, sekarang aku punya teman?" Sasuke tak bisa mempercayainya, _ia punya teman?_ Hihi. "Aku bisa mainan bersama orang! Aku bisa bermain bola! Aku bisa tidur sekamar dengannya! Aku bisa terhindar dari buku cerita! Aku bisa senang! Aku bisa... aku bisa!" Sasuke mulai menggumam tidak jelas.

"Hihihiihiihhihiih... kalian ini lucu. Kaa-san juga senang bisa membuatmu senang!—dan kau Naruto" Mikoto melirik Naruto, "anggap saja aku ini ibu-mu, OK?"

Naruto kembali nyengir-nyengir khasnya. Yah, itu dianggap 'ya' untuk Mikoto. Anak ini, Mikoto selalu mengingatkannya dengan Minato. Mantan hokage Konoha ke-4. Sang Yondaime hokage-lah orang tuanya—sayang, anak ini tidak tau siapa kedua orang yang telah membuatnya hadir di dunia ini. Dia sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

Ayah dan ibunya—Minato dan Kushina—telah dipanggil terlebih dahulu menemui pencipta. Untuk Naruto, aku yakin dia belum bisa mengingat apa-pun waktu _mereka_ meninggalkannya. Terlalu kecil. Dan sekarang? Dia bahkan dikucilkan di Konoha. Membuatnya dijadikan anak yang wajib di benci #1 di desa lindungan daun.

Dan tapi, entah apa yang anak itu pikirkan. Dia selalu terlihat Ok Ok saja. Bahkan karena apa Mikoto melihatnya seperti ini? Membuatnya merasa senang, seperti dia mencintai dan menyukai kedua anaknya-lah yang hanya bisa lakukan untuk menebus hutang Mikoto terhadap Minato dan Kushina. Bukan sembarang hutang. Hutang nyawa!

.

.

"Teme!" panggil anak seusia Sasuke, berambut pirang. Memiliki coretan di pipinya yang khas.

"Teme?," Sasuke berusaha berpikir, "Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Kenapa kau memanggilku 'teme'?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya temanku!" Sasuke kaget. "Kau yang pertama! Kau lah yang pertama mau menjadi temanku!" cengirannya belum bisa lepas dari ke dua bibir Naruto. Walaupun kalimat ini diselipi berbagai tawa, tapi Sasuke tau. Naruto tidak bercanda.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto sampai-sampai ia tidak mempunyai teman?

Sasuke mendekat. 2 anak berumur 9 tahun itu duduk bersebelahan di sofa berdebu milik klan Kurokawa. "Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Sasuke bertanya, ia sudah tidak lagi memikirkan baju yang direbutkannya dengan Itachi tadi. Benar-benar ia penasaran dengan teman _baru_nya saat ini.

Ia juga ingat, Sasuke di kucilkan oleh teman-teman se-klannya karena Fugaku bukan lagi menjabat sebagai ketua klan yang terhormat. Padahal dulunya ia adalah orang paling disegani nomor #3 di klannya sendiri. Fugaku bukan lagi pemimpin, dia mati. Mereka tidak mau menjadi teman Sasuke. Selain itu, mereka juga egois. Keluarga terbuang. Para orang tua dari teman-teman Sasuke lama kelamaan menginginkan anaknya tidak lagi mendekati seorang mantan Uchiha. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke masih menyandang nama Uchiha jadi marga-nya.

'Buang saja marga Uchiha-mu!' itu tidak mudah!

Madara, pemimpin Uchiha sekarang ini, menginginkan Itachi dan Sasuke masih menggunakan marga Uchiha-nya. Mikoto? Itu terserah pada dirinya. Walau dia keluar dari Uchiha-pun, tak ada artinya bagi Madara. Kalau Itachi dan Sasuke? Madara tau, sebenarnya Sasuke dan Itachi ingin menjadi seorang ninja.

Ninja Uchiha memang selalu menjadi nomor satu di Konoha. Tidak kecuali Sasuke dan Itachi. Darah ninja mengalir dalam diri kedua anak itu. Fugaku-lah yang menularkannya. Sebenarnya itu terserah mereka. Menentukan jalan hidupnya masing-masing. Fugaku sebenarnya juga menginginkan kedua anaknya kelak nanti akan menjadi penerus uchiha yang bisa diandalkan.

Pertahanan dan kekuatan Uchiha di Konoha selalu menjadi perhatian. Tidak salah jika Hokage menjadikan klan Uchiha menjadi klan untuk keamanan desa. Memang pada dasarnya Uchiha adalah klan kuat. Fugaku menginginkannya? Itu dulu. Sebelum dia mati. Sekarang?

Mikoto tidak terlalu menyukai profesi sebagai ninja. Penuh perjuangan dan tangung jawab yang tinggi. Yang sebanarnya Mikoto juga ingin anak-anaknya menjadi seseorang Fugaku 2 ataupun 3. Tapi—yah, sudah kubilang seperti sebelumnya. Mereka bersifat egois. Dan Madara memanfaatkan keegoisannya dengan lihai juga licik. Kabar dari Konoha terakhir adalah 'Uchiha mogok kerja'. Benarkah? Tidak ingin menyelamatkan desanya seperti dulu? Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Fugaku. Seorang _mantan_ pemimpin Uchiha.

Sekarang Uchiha menginginkan kedudukan yang lebih dari pada sebagai klan pertahanan desa. Benar benar licik. Siapapun yang menjabat menjadi Hokage sekarang, dia pasti pusing berat. Mikoto juga seakan lari dari masalah sebenarnya. Masalah tentang kepastian klannya. Dia menginginkan Itachi dan Sasuke manjadi yang terbaik. Tapi selain ninja. Selain profesi licik itu. Politik-lah yang sekarang membumbui kekuasaan pemerintahan Konoha. Apalagi klan yang terpaling nekat, Uchiha. Segala hal dihalalkan oleh mereka.

Seperti halnya dengan Mikoto yang tidak ingin anaknya menyandang nama Uchiha. Itachi, anak keciil berumur 13 tahun itu itu juga selalu terpikir oleh masalah keluarganya. Terlalu kecil untuknya memikirkan masala orang dewasa seperti itu, memangnya apa yang bisa anak usia 13 tahun? Seorang anak mantan pemimpin klan yang terbuang, lagi. _Hard to belive_.

"Hm?" Naruto menengok ke samping, dimana Sasuke terduduk di sebelahnya. "Apa aku harus cerita tentang rahasiaku?" mata Naruto menyipit. Mungkin masih belum bisa mempercayai Sasuke. Seakan rahasia ini benar-benar sangat penting.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan teman," Sasuke memutar balik perkataan Naruto sebelumnya. "Mari kita saling tukar rahasia!" Sasuke menyarankan.

"Aku..." Naruto mulai bercerita. Kepalanya menunduk lesu. Berpikir keras untuk 'menceritakannya' atau 'tidak'.

"Aku seorang _monster_."

_***)**_ Kurokawa = (_Black River_). Ini enggak beneran lho yah. Mikoto bukan dari klan Kurokawa. Namanya aja Uchiha Mikoto, kok. Ai juga enggak tau, sebenere _Uchiha_ marga Mikoto itu karena dia menikah dengan mbah Fugaku (yang emang dari Uchiha), atau karena adanya perkawinan satu klan. Jadi sama sama Uchiha. Kita buat OC aja yah nantinya...

_****)**_ Jangan merengut seperti ikan makarel. Em. Em. = kalimatnya ambil dari salah satu film romace dari Thailand. Yang, yah... film itu lesbian deh.

_*****)**_ Hajimemashite = Senang bertemu. Dapet kata dari _Sannin-Kai_! GO SMANSA!

* * *

***TBC***

* * *

**A/N** (Ai Note) : Hola! Wkwkwk makasih yang sudah review *cium jauh* Ternyata bener nih, ada 3 yang nge-review *ganti profesi jadi paranormal karena bisa nebak-nebak* dan yah. ini nggak ada konflik yeh di chap ini. Biasa lah~ baru pengenalan. Dan WHAT?! Ini aneh =.="

Bagaimana? **Mind to review**? *w* plis, kasih kesempata Ai buat ngetik-ngetik gaje macam ini **sebelum UTS DIMULAI!** Tanggal berapa punya minna? Kalo Ai sih, 8 Oktober besok._. pokoknya **REVIEW-in ini!** Plisss... *kebanyakan omong ih, Ai.* chap ini banyak non-sense ya?._. oK! Ini kalo pas Ai edit ada 9 haleman, kebanyakan? :( lain kali Ai kurangin daah~ ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : KETIKA orang tua melarang

******—**The Golden Shiruken—

**.**

**By : Ainesuna**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Bab III : Larangan Orang Tua**

**.**

******Warning! **: **T** rated. Mungkin genrenya akan seperti ini** Family/Friendship/Adventure/Fantasy**. Typo(s). Diksinya mbleret. Sumpah kalo baca bikin kita ketiduran sangking bosennya =.= dan bener-bener nggak sempurna *pundung*

* * *

"Ka—kau... monster?" tawa malah pecah, "Aahahaha... jangan bodoh! Aku juga monster! Kata Ita—"

"Jangan tertawa!" Naruto mendelik, "itu memang benar, aku moster!" Naruto megangi bagian kiri dadanya. "Ya, aku ini monster." Lesu kembali.

Tawa yang sempat di singgung oleh Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke. "Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa? Ita-nii punya banyak buku cerita tentang moster," Sasuke malanjutkan, "jika kau moster, pilihlah salah satu. Jadi moster baik, atau moster jahat." Pemikiran anak SD!

"Biasanya, kalau moster baik, pasti nanti _Happy Ending_." Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau tau sendiri bagaimana orang jahat itu, seperti monster. Jika jahat, dia pasti mati. Maksudku _Sad Ending_, begitu."

Pemikiran anak kelas 2 SD itu menjadi motivasi setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Apapun yang dilakukannya, asalkan dia anggap itu baik baginya dan orang lain, itu cukup disebut sebagai tindakan baik, begitulah jalan pikiran Sasuke. Seperti masalah klannya, dia anggap Madara CS adalah Monster jahat, dia pasti akan mati. Dan Sasuke _and Family_-lah monster baiknya, mereka akan Happy Ending!

Begitu maksudmu, Sasuke?

Naruto terperanggah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan temannya, "Benarkah?" dia terlihat kikuk, "Ka—kau tidak membenciku?" —bergidik—"Maksudku _takut_? Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Mata Shapire Naruto mulai menjadi kaca. Sasuke bisa melihat pantulan dirinya pada manik indah Naruto. dan—yah, mereka laki-laki. Pasti bisa mengontrol emosinya, sekalipun mereka masih kecil, memang.

"Em? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengintensifkan tatapannya, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman."

Deg!

Serasa jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak saat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. Terdengar sepele. Tapi bagi Naruto, kalimat Sasuke barusan sangat berarti baginya.

Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya, "Aku ingin punya teman." Dia melanjutkan, "Kau tau? Sudah berapa banyak teman yang membenciku? Mengucilkanku? Melihatku dengan sebelah mata mereka?" Sasuke antusias.

"Ah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin punya teman. Aku rasa penderitaanku tidak separah Itachi-nii, tapi aku juga kena deritanya, lho!"

"Itu sungguh menyakitkan..." Naruto melengkapi arah pembicaraan mereka. Padahal mereka baru saja berteman, tapi mereka sudah bisa saling berbagi duka.

"Dikucilkan, dibenci, diacuhkan, semua itu menyakitkan!" Naruto kembali memandangi wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa di jauhi, maksudnya monster itu?" Sasuke angkat bicara dari keheningan singkat diantara mereka berdua.

Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya yang diangsurkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan berat Sasuke, Mikoto menyuruhnya makan malam.

"Naruto, Sasuke, tolong panggilkan Itachi di kamarnya, yah?" Mikoto melanjutkan, "Kaa-san siapin makan dulu, kalian cepet kesini terus makan, Ok?" Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, merasa senang anaknya dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat kepada _orang baru_ di keluarganya.

.

.

"Maaf Naruto, disini kita hanya mempunyai 3 kamar..." Naruto mendengar Mikoto,

"Hanya ada 3 kamar di rumah sebesar ini?" Itachi tidak percaya ada anak yang beraninya mengatai rumahnya, apalagi kepada Mikoto tercintanya.

"Hihihihi... iya, di rumah ini memang ada banyak kamar, di sini, di lantai 2 dan 3, lebih dari 20 kamar" Itachi kembali kaget, Mikoto tidak marah pada Naruto yang menayainya blak-blakan?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak di lantai 2 atau 3 saja?"

"Hehe... rumah ini peninggalan klan Kurokawa, Naruto..." Sasuke datang membawa bantal. "Kamar disini parah!"

"Parah?" Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ehe... disini itu, kamar-kamarnya sudah tuaaaa sekali. Kau pasti tidak mau pergi ke sana!"

"Jangan ada yang pergi ke sana!" Mikoto melarang, wajahnya serius.

"Kenapa?" Itachi mengangguk.

"Pasti berbahaya ada di sana, kau tau kamar-kamar itu sudah tua. Kenapa kau mau kesana? Cari bahaya?" Itachi sok tau.

"Begitu..." Mikoto bergumam aneh, lalu pergi meninggalkan anak-anaknya.

"Uhum... bagaimana kalau kau tidur di kamarku?" Sasuke menawarkan. "Disini kan kamu temanku!"

"Jaga dia. Tapi..." Itachi mengkomentari kalimat Sasuke. "Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur dengannya. Dia cerewet."

BUGH!

Bantal super yang dibawa Sasuke menimpa wajah Itachi.

"Sudahlah~ ayo ke kamarku!" ajak Sasuke.

"OK!"

Mereka menatai seprai. Membuat _pose_ paling enak untuk tidur berdua malam ini. Sasuke senang sekali ada teman yang mau menemaninya tidur bersama. Itachi? Bagaiman dengan Itachi?

Di memang selalu menemani adiknya tidur. Tapi kadang Sasuke tidak merasa nyaman untuk selalu ditemani nii-san-nya. Lalu? Dia pasti sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman baru seperti Naruto—yang tidak masalah jika setiap malamnya dia bercerita.

Sasuke memang bukan salah satu orang yang suka banyak omong. Terkadang, sifat kita akan berubah jika kita bertemu dengan orang yang sejatinya kita sayangi. Cintai. Sukai.

Bukan hanya aku dan kamu, Sasuke juga sama seperti kita.

"Sasuke, siapa pemilik rumah ini?" Mereka belum tidur. Tidak dari Sasuke atau pun Naruto, mereka masih mengobrol hal-hal aneh dan bahkan tidak ada gunanya. Tapi akhirnya, Naruto menyinggung apa yang dikatakan Mikoto padanya. Tentang rumah ini.

"Maksudku, kukira ini rumahmu..." ulangnya.

Sasuke mendesah, "Yah, rumah ini memang rumah kita. Dulu kata Kaa-san, rumah ini milik klan Kurokawa. Dan, yah... kau tau sendiri. Populasi klan Kurokawa sama sekali tidak bertambah. Mereka hilang!"

"Ya, benar. Aku sering mendengar cerita tentang klan ini..." Naruto melanjutkan, "Ah, bagaimana denganmu? Kau ikut klan siapa? Ayah atau ibumu?"

Sasuke kembali diingatkan oleh hal-hal aneh beberapa tahun terakhir ini. "Aku..." Sasuke belum tau harus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan apa.

"Yah... jangan kau kira aku bodoh, ya? Kau ini masih pakai nama Uchiha. Tapi... siapa yang Uchiha disini? Ibumu?" Mendesah, "Tapi kau bilang tadi, Ibumu dari Kurokawa!" tangannya disumpalkan ke bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, ya. Memang begitu!" Sasuke memandang Naruto, Mata birunya memantulkan kembali wajahnya sendiri. Seperti kaca. "Aku dan Nii-san masih pakai Uchiha, karena memang ayah kami dari klan itu. Tapi ibuku sebelumnya dari Kuroawa. Seperti itu!"

"Oh, hahaha..."

"Hahaha... kalau kau sendiri, dari klan apa?" sebelumnya mereka hanya memanggil satu-sama-lain dengan nama kecilnya. Belum mengetahui asal klan mereka. Dan topik klan selalu menjadi yang paling terburuk bagi Naruto. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak menyinggung Sasuke untuk menanyakan asal klannya.

Naruto terdiam.

Tentu saja Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Naruto. "Huh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa, aku?" dia berubah ceria seperti sebelumnya, cengiran khasnya tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke, "Aku Uzumaki. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" semangat.

Sasuke tertegun atas kelakun Naruto. Dia sepertinya bangga sekali memiliki marga Uzumaki. Bukannya Sasuke tidak pernah bangga dengan klan yang ia embeli, tapi mendengar begitu semangatnya Naruto saat mengucapkan nama klannya-lah yang membuat Sasuke sadar, bahwa anak ini adalah anak yang selalu terdengar bangga, apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Bukan rahasia lagi. Uzumaki memang salah satu klan yang hampir punah. Klan ini juga termasuk klan shinobi. Layakya Kurokawa, Uzumaki juga terkena batu dari team Akatsuki yang meludeskan sebagian besar klan Kurokawa.

Satu yang membuat Sasuke bimbang dengan klan Naruto, rambutnya. Rambut Naruto pirang. Padahal klan Uzumaki memiliki satu keunikan, yaitu rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah. Sasuke mangabaikannya, memangnya apa kegunaan klan disini? Mereka semua sama. Dari manapun asal klannya. Pertemanan tak membutuhkan hal konyol itu.

"Kau tau, biasanya Itachi jam segini bangun?" Sasuke memberi tau.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Naruto mengulang, "Untuk apa dia bangun jam segini?" sadar mereka sudah bercakap-cakap 3 jam lamanya. Terakhir mereka ingat, Mikoto menyuruh mereka tidur jam 9. Sekarang sudah lebih dari tengah malam.

"Dia pasti ke kamar mandi. Dia itu suka pipis malam-malam." Kebiasaan Sasuke yang sering berbagi kamar dengan Itachi lah yang membuatnya tau hal-hal kecil dan memalukan Nii-san nya.

Mereka saling menahan tawa, "Hihihi... kita kerjain?" tawar Naruto.

Yang tentu saja disambut meriah oleh Sasuke. Mereka akan mengerjai Itachi. Malam ini.

Mereka segera merosot dari tempat tidurnya, membuka pintu kamar tua yang super berisik—mereka berusaha agar pintunya tidak berteriak yang mungkin akan membangunkan Mikoto. Berjalan pelan, saling jinjit, takut jika keberadaan mereka diketehui. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, tampak seseorang mengenakan piama hitam garis biru dengan lentera kecil di tangan kanannya. Benar saja, itu Itachi.

"Shhh..." mereka mendekati Itachi di balik tembok. Memperhatikan setiap langkah Itachi. Saat Itachi memasuki kamar mandi, mereka bersiap berada di luar. Di balik pintu kamar mandi. Menyandarkan sebuah togkat pel yang di balik.

Pikiran mereka jahil. Saat Itachi membukanya nanti, dia pasti akan mengira kain pel ini rambut sebuah hantu. Hihihi... lalu secara reflek, Itachi pasti tertimpa tongkat, dan ketakutan. Ah~ hahaha...

Setelah memasangnya, mereka kembali pada posisi aman mereka sebelumnya—dimana Itachi pasti tidak akan menemukan mereka.

3 menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya Itachi selesai dengan acara ke kamar mandinya. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi.

BRUGHH! / "HUAAA...! —hbbbtt!"

Benar apa yang ada dipikiran jahil mereka. Anak-anak kecil itu membekap mulut Itachi—menghambat jalan keluarnya suara yang mungkin akan menggema selama satu menit di koridor kamar.

"Hbbtt—yepas!" Itachi merampas tangan-tangan yang menyumpali mulut setengah menganganya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" lanjutnya, "Kalian belum tidur? Atau kalian memang belum tidur? Apakah aku harus meneriaki Kaa-san agar dia bangun? Dan—hey! Kenapa kalian mengagetkanku?!" Itachi asal ceplos.

"Shhhtt..." Sasuke menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut mungilnya. "Nanti Kaa-san bangun, pasti bakalan tidak seru!"

"Apanya yang seru dasar _Baka_-Sasuke!" Itachi kesal. Bagaimana ekspresi saudaramu saat kau jahili? Tentu saja marah. Emosinya keluar seperti Itachi. Membuat wajahnya merah padam. Ingin rasanya mengomel di telinga anak-anak itu. Tapi ia tahan. Kalau-kalau Kaa-san bangun, pasti Itachi juga kena marahnya—setidaknya karena Mikoto seorang yang kalem.

"Diamlah dulu, Itachi-chan!" Naruto mengeluarkan suranya.

"Isshh... kalian ini" geram Itachi. "Kenapa? Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kita ini sebenarnya belum tidur—Dan JANGAN BILANG KAA-SAN!" Sasuke menekankan kalimat terakhirnya karena melihat _fascade_ Itachi yang ingin berteriak. "Aku tau, biasanya Ita-nii pasti pipis malam."

Itachi mengeluarkan semburat-semburat tipis di bawah rongga matanya. Tipiiiiiis sekali. Bahkan Naruto yang mengamati wajah Itachi sampai 3 cm jaraknya, tak mampu melihat _pink gaib_-nya.

"Yeah..." gumam Itachi di sela-sela ceramahan Sasuke.

"Dari pada kita harus—"

GLODAKKK!

Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu berasal. Dari tangga barat—yang memang berada tepat di samping kamar mandi—yang gelap. Jarak Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedikit merenggang ditandaskan oleh keduanya—segera merapat ke tubuh satu-satunya orang yang jauh lebih tua.

"Suara..." Naruto bergumam,

"Siapa..." Sasuke menyahut,

"Itu...?" Itachi merangkul kedua pundak anak-anak muda itu.

.

.

Masih lama mereka berdiri seperti ini, bingung mau berbuat apa lagi. Mau berlari, tapi kemana? Mau teriak, pasti dimarahi Kaa-san. Mereka ketakutan.

"Ita-nii?" Sasuke angkat bicara. "Aku takuuut~" lanjutnya.

"Eh, Ita-niisan. Itu tadi apa yah?" Naruto mengendurkan pelukanny di pinggul Itachi. Mulai mendekati tangga barat itu.

"Mau kemana kau, Naruto?!" jerit Sasuke yang malah semakin menguatkan dekapannya di tubuh Itachi. Dan entah ada dorongan apa, Itachi juga mendekati keberadaan Naruto. Naruto bersiap menaiki tangga ketika tangan Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke antusias, "Bukannya Kaa-san melarang kita naik ke atas?" Itachi mengangguk. Tapi rasa penasarnnya jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa takutnya dengan kemarahan Mikoto.

"Ita-nii~" Sasuke merajuk, menjumput ujung piama yang dikenakan Itachi. Maunya sih melarang Itachi dan Naruto yang hendak menaiki tangga suram itu. Sasuke yang notabene paling takut dengan kegelapan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin.

Tapi sayang, hal itu sia-sia. Naruto dan Itachi menghiraukan kelakuan Sasuke yang tidak menyukai kegelapan. "Plis, ya. Sasuke, ini tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi, kita kan... harus mematuhi amanat orang tua!" bela Sasuke. Yang hanya ditanggapi 1 kata dari Itachi,

"Hn." Lanjutnya, "Kalau begitu, Sasuke, kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku dan Naruto akan memeriksa loteng. Jika memang loteng ini seperti yang ada di lagu, 'banyak tikus'. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Kita akan membeli racun tikus di pasar besok." Itachi panjang lebar.

"Tidak... tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku takut." Sasuke berkata jujur. Orang bodoh-pun bisa membaca mimiknya yang bergetar. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan." Naruto mengacungkan jempol kanannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Mengisyaratkan bawa, 'ini OK!'.

Akhirnya Sasuke memaklumi kedua saudaranya itu. Dibiarkannya Naruto dan Itachi mencari tau suara apa itu. Dan suara 'glodakan' ke-2 yang mereka dengar itu memberikan salam pelepasannya.

.

Suram. Dingin. Lembab. Gelap. Dan sempurna, ini menyeramkan. Siapa yang tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke jatuh pingsan di pijakan ketiga di ruangan ini? Sasuke memang penakut_***)**_

"GYAAAAAAA!" Naruto menjerit tiba-tiba. Membuat Itachi yang berada di depannya kaget dan menengok ke belakang. Mencari keberadaan Naruto. Dan...

* * *

***TBC***

* * *

*******)** Sasuke memang penakut = wkwkwkwk, bangga banget nulis kalimat itu. Nggak-nggak =.= Ai sayang Sasuke kecil. Makanya Ai agak buat Sasuke imut dengan sifat kekanakannya. Bukan kayak Sasuke gede-nya :P

**A/N** : HIYAAA! *pundung* bener-bener yah... ini tes tengah semester bikin otak Ai ajeb-ajeb. Jadi jarang ketik-ketik, deh. Abaikan. ketinggalan informasi lagi, karena di CFD di Solo kemarin Minggu itu, ternyata ada cosplay m(_ _)m jadi enggak lihat lagi. *cuma denger* dari temen Ai yg ikut CFD, player Sasuke-nya ganteng :3 tapi tetep aja, AI NGGAK LIHAT!

Ai itu nuis FF cuma mau ngeluarin unek-uneknya Ai, kalo ada yang , , ato malah review, itu bikin Ai semangat. entah ya, Ai cuma suka nulis :3

BOLEH MINTA REVIEW?! *Nggak woles* *Udah dicaps lock lho, jadi review-in, Ai tau fanfict ini belum sempurna makanya kasih tau mana yang belum sempurnanya, OK? ;)

Tinggal masukin kata yang diubah jadi kalimat ke kotak dibawah sini, kalo bisa klik aja 'post review' OK? *abaikaaaannnn!* *peluk Saskey*


End file.
